Vine Valley
Vine Valley is the third area of Donkey Kong Island found in Donkey Kong Country. The area is a vast pine tree forest that includes a small treehouse village and a bridge leading to a small jungle. In the small jungle, there is a temple at a large bay connected to the ocean. The time of day is around dusk due to the setting sun in the background. Queen B. is the boss of Vine Valley and is, interestingly enough, the only female boss in the game. Manky Kongs make their debut in this area. They dwell in the jungle stage, Orang-utan Gang. Adjacent worlds Backward: Monkey Mines Forward: Gorilla Glacier Stages Vulture Culture This is the first stage of Vine Valley. This is also the very first forest stage of DKC. This stage is infested with Neckys and Mini-Neckys, which must be either avoided or jumped on. Mini-Neckys make their debut appearance in this stage; despite the "mini" in their name, they can be more threatening than a regular Necky because they shoot nuts from their mouths and because they are of similar sizes to Neckys, making Mini-Neckys harder to defeat. Tree Top Town Tree Top Town is the second stage and first "treehouse town" stage of Vine Valley. This stage has many Barrel Cannons to cross gaps from treehouse to treehouse. Tree Top Town is an complex system of treehouses, littered with endless pits and Kritters, making timing quite difficult. Practice is necessary to complete this stage. Experienced players, however, usually do not have much trouble after a few tries. Forest Frenzy Forest Frenzy is the third stage of Vine Valley. This stage contains less grounded platforms and many ropes and enemies that will hurt the Kongs on the ropes. The main enemies are adult Neckys and Zingers who are hazards to the Kongs on the ropes. As a result, patience with good timing will make this stage less difficult. After each rope section is a DK Barrel, allowing inexperienced players to regain their losses. Temple Tempest* Temple Tempest is the fourth stage of Vine Valley and the final ruins stage of Vine Valley. Pink Gnawties on stone wheels chase the Kongs throughout this stage. The Gnawties roll in their large stone wheels like hamsters. Tires, which are used to bounce the Kongs high over the Gnawties and their stone wheels, are used often in this stage. Orang-utan Gang Orang-utan Gang is the fifth stage of Vine Valley. What makes this stage unique is that it takes place on treetops instead of on the forest floor. At the very beginning of this stage, the sun begins to set, creating a very vibrant background. Manky Kongs not only make their debut appearance in this stage, but also give this stage its name. Although this is one of the longer stages, Expresso the Ostrich appears in it, making enemies like Klaptraps and Zingers easier to dodge. Clam City* Clam City is the sixth and final stage of Vine Valley, as well as the second underwater stage in DKC. This stage is infested with Clambos that spit out pearls usually at an angle. Recognizing the pattern in which their pearls are released will make this stage much easier. One small difference between this stage and Coral Capers, the first underwater stage, is the stage's background. Clam City's background is a bit darker than Coral Capers's background because Clam City takes place in a sea, whereas Coral Capers takes place in a small lake. Enguarde the Swordfish can be found yet again in this stage, though he cannot harm the Clambos or the pearls they release. Bumble B. Rumble Bumble B. Rumble is a very straightforward boss battle. Queen B. will fly around, often hovering above the Kongs. Touching her will result in the loss of a Kong. The Barrels that appear in this boss battle must be used to hit Queen B. many times until she falls to her defeat. After she is hit, she will become angry and red and fly at the Kongs until she becomes normal and yellow again. Once she returns to her normal state, the Kongs must hit her with a Barrel again. This process repeats many times. After Queen B. is defeated, the Kongs will progress to World 4: Gorilla Glacier. Gallery VineValleyDKC(2).PNG|The first half of Vine Valley. VineValleyDKC.PNG|The second half of Vine Valley. VineValleyColor.png|Vine Valley in the Game Boy Color version. Trivia *There is a stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns called Vine Valley. *This is the only world in Donkey Kong Country that does not contain a cave stage. *This world would be split into the Forest and Ruins in DKCR. de:Traubental es:Valle Liana pt:Vale dos Cipós Category:Locations Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds